


Standing By

by Darkestwolfx



Series: To Hug and To Hold [7]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Post Episode Fic, Season 3 Spoilers, the long reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: He may as well have stood by all eight years so as not to miss this moment. Part of him might have been. 7th of my 9-strong tag-on series. Spoilers for ‘The Long Reach’ (22/02/2020). Each piece can also be read as a stand-alone.
Series: To Hug and To Hold [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642426
Kudos: 11





	Standing By

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my nine strong mini-series, based on the series final. I debated with myself long and hard as to the format for these uploads, but decided in the end each needed to stand on its own as opposed to in a big group.

**Standing By – Virgil**

* * *

Part of him didn’t want to give up, let alone give in, but the other part knew.

Knew somehow that the way out of _that_ , that crumbling, breaking mess, was all but near impossible.

It didn’t matter whether they did the impossible every day; it didn’t matter. Because today was the day that _mattered_ and they didn’t come through.

The useless lump of rock before him was falling to pieces – reflecting much of what he felt making its way through his every sense in turmoil – and taking with it every one of his last hopes.

Until… He almost didn’t dare accept it, thought it was his own wishful thinking which had allowed him to hear John say it. However, then there was Scott and Scott confirmed it, and there was suddenly new life in his frozen veins.

His hands which had gripped the wheel like death, warmed up. His mind connected to his thoughts like a circuit was completed with that awaited possibility becoming a reality.

To think of seeing the shadow which now haunted his nightmares appear in the figure of a man and dispel the darkness of death and grief.

He was thinking of Scott, of course he was, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t also thinking of Dad, when he waited with bated breath,

“We’re standing by.”

**To see Dad.**


End file.
